Michael is Back
by ac-bworm
Summary: Michael comes back in the form of a ghost, what havoc does he causeand who, in the end, will we find loves Suze, and who is just using her!
1. prologue

Disclaimer: only own plot.meg owns all the characters, don't sue!  
  
Prologue  
  
~*Suze*~  
  
*Writing as she softly sobs*  
  
To Whom It May Concern: I never thought that this would happen to me.  
  
Things like this..that's just Jesse being over cautious, not common sense. I should have listened to him. Still, how would I know that Michael Meducci would just decide to go off and kick the bucket? I thought that he would live a lot longer; he is, after all, my age. I thought, I thought, I thought.well, I didn't think hard enough, and now, because of my stupidity, I am stuck here, awaiting death.  
  
Woah, Suze, backtrack. You are probably wondering what this is. Well, let me explain. I am a mediator, a person with the ability (curse) to talk to the dead. You may remember the RSL angels. Well, I mediated them out of existence, aka, I got Michael sent to jail, no small feat. Well, Jesse, a ghost friend of mine, warned me that he would not live forever.and I ignored him, yup, that's right, I ignored him, I laughed and told him that I would think about that when I had time.well, all he said was, "Querida, I worry about you, you think that you don't need anyone, well, you are wrong. Susannah, please, listen to me, be careful!" I ignored him.and look where it got me. Michael died, don't ask me how, I think that another inmate stabbed him in his sleep. I would say good riddance, but now he is after me. That's right, he feels that this is all my fault that he is dead. His twisted mind demands revenge.so what you may say. Well, this is what it means, it means that he wants me dead. Got it? Dead. And that's not the worst part. The worst part: he still is in love with me. Got it? In love with me as in he is still stalking me. He wants he to be his. That all adds up to the ghost of Michael trying to kill me so that I must spend all eternity with him. Anyone who gets in his way he will kill. Well, he has me stuck here in this musty old cellar and I am waiting for death. I am writing this in the hope that maybe someone will find this and give it to father Dom. Tell him this, "Tell Jesse I'm sorry."  
  
Well, maybe I should explain the events leading up to this.  
  
A/N: this is my first fanfic, constructive criticism please!  
  
~~~~~~*^^*~~~~~~ 


	2. chapter 1

~~~~~~*^^*~~~~~~ disclaimer: don't own nething, don't sue  
  
I was walking along like I normally do, avoiding stalker Paul, when, all of a sudden, I thought I saw a spectral glow. I was peeved, of course, I mean, it's been weeks since jesse last talked to me so I am in a bad mood, a ghost kept me up until five screaming before we got into a fight and I sprained my ankle, and when I went downstairs for breakfast not only where we out of juice, my step brothers thought it would be funny to rub my head with a balloon (which made hair that I had spent hours on frizzy once again), and didn't want to have anything to do with a ghost so I stalked over to Father Dom's office to tell him to take care of it. The moment I opened the door I felt my blood drain from my face. In the room, trying to strangle the poor father, was Michael Meducci. The moment he saw me he let go of father Dom and smiled an evil smile, saying, "Suze, nice to see you, I guess that's how you managed to beat me up last time, by asking your precious ghost friends to do it for you. Suze, I am going to have fun killing you for that." I felt a scream rise up my throat, "wha.what's going on." I whispered Dom gasping for air and massaging his throat said in the loudest voice that he could muster, "run, Susannah!" Michael snared with fury, hitting Father Dom for his advice as I tore out of the room t a dead sprint, happy to know that Michael didn't know about his mental powers and couldn't send a certain founder of the school's bonze head at me. I was blind with fear and so didn't see where I was going. So I guess that's my excuse for crashing into him.  
  
Oh, not Michael, Michael was trying to kill father Dom back there (well, I guess not, I think a more accurate version was he was chasing after me and was starting to catch up, one corridor behind me). It was worse.Paul. He seemed pretty startled that I would crash into him.but he recovered quickly "Suze, what's the big rush? Is something wrong? Or are you just in a hurry to get to me? (A lame attempt at a joke by Paul)" My only excuse to my actions is this, Michael scared me far more than Paul did at the moment, Michael I know was going to kill me, Paul.well, that's anyone's guess. "Paul! Help!" I gasped, clinging onto his arm, in the middle of the crowded corridor. Paul seemed shocked at what I said and what I was doing (along with the rest of the school, everyone was looking at me oddly, and the girls were giving me an envious glare), but he recovered quickly, "well, well, well, Suze, you're asking me for help? I guess that it is something that not even the cowboy can do for you." I should have thought a little more and called Jesse, but I was too scared, I just gasped, "Michael.(cough cough) trying to kill me (wheez wheez). help! Stop him!" Paul blinked before looking past me. He smiled evilly, but I didn't see the smile, I had my arms around his neck and was sobbing. Then he said, "Suze, I will expect repayment for this.' Before loosing my hold from his neck and walking up to Michael. I guess I fainted because the next thing I knew I was at home and my mom was making a fuss over me. I wish I had stayed conscious, oh if only I had.then none of this would have happened. As it is, Paul and Michael.  
  
A/N: cliffie, sorry, have to go to dinner, will update soon! 


	3. chapter 2

A/N: really sorry that I haven't updated earlier, but I was thinking about dumping this fanfic and doing something else instead. Only after I managed to open the reviews I decided that for the sake of the few people who liked this story enough to review, I would update. I have a very important question to ask my readers, and this question will shape the rest of the book. Should this be a suze/paul or a suze/jesse fanfic? I think that the answer will probably be suze/jesse, but I didn't notice any suze/paul fanfics so I thought I might as well ask. Ideas are welcome, but I will not promise you that I will actually put it into the fanfic. I will, of course, TRY to, but I may not like the idea or it may just be impossible to add it.  
  
Plot of story (for those people who don't understand, it's kinda confusing): Suze gets captured by the ghost of Michael and knows that he kill her cuz he wants revenge for her sending him to jail. Suze decides to write a letter to tell people what happened to her and what led up to this current situation. In the middle of the letter she is cut off by.well, not going to tell yet. Then we go back to the present and end in the future.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot, don't sue!  
  
Back to suze's letter...  
  
As it is, Paul and Michael..., well...they..it's too hard to say. I'll mention it later in the letter, although who knows if I will have the chance to later. To go back to what happened after that.  
  
I walked home as school ended. I had not seen Paul for the rest of the day, but, to my surprise, I didn't see Michael either. My mind was full of what had happened. Why did Paul help me? Why did Michael come back? Was Father D. okay? (as I thought that I hit myself on the head for not having checked after Michael had left being too preoccupied to think straight). What was I going to do? The list goes on. I bumped into more than one person, and the only thing I kept a look out for was that telltale ghostly glow. All of a sudden I saw it, and it was headed straight for me. (A/N: this would make a great cliffie. But I have mercy so I am not going to cut off here, I Do need to get my fanfic rolling). I screamed at the top of my lungs, only to realize that it was just Jesse and that I was already home. I sighed with relief and gasped out, "Jesse, you scared me!" lame, I know, but what else could I say? I was too scared to think straight. You may be wondering what is going on right now. Jesse is obviously a ghost, so was Michael, and yet here I am claiming to be able not only to see them, but to talk to them too. Sounds like something out of a book, but it's not. I am a mediator, a person who can talk to ghosts and who's duty it is to help ghosts who died with an unsolved dilemma go to wherever ghosts go when they die. That's enough to tide you through this letter, if you don't believe me then ask Father Dom. He'll tell you. Jesse had started turning pale the moment I started to scream and the second I stopped he murmured in a rather concerned tone, "Nombre de Dios, Susannah, what HAPPENED to you? You look like you were just run over by a horse and the carriage it was pulling." I glared at him, "Jesse, you might be interested to know that most females don't like it when someone tells them that they aren't looking their best." I paused to savor Jesse's blush, before continuing, "but, because you seem to genuinely surprised and worried, I'll tell you what happened. Michael came back and he is out to get me." That got the effect I wanted... "If that (angry Spanish words that I am quite sure were as complimentary as the ones he used on Tad after he saw us kissing on our first date) dares lay one finger on you, I will make what I did to Paul look like a...a..." He obviously couldn't find a word to describe how the stack on Paul would seem. The only odd thing about this conversation was the odd light in Jesse's eyes. I, being the hopeful being I am, hoped that that emotion was love, but the chances of THAT was nil so I guess that that light had to mean something else...  
  
I went to bed dreading the next day and forgetting to do my homework, when something like that happens you tend to forget trivial things like homework. Little did I know that the next day would be worse than I anticipated..far worse..  
  
A/N: I know that this is VERY short, but until I get to the "good stuff" it's going to stay short. 


	4. chapter 3

************************************************************************

A/N:  will ppl PLEASE answer my question, *****************DO YOU WANT A SUZE & PAUL PAIRING OR A SUZE & JESSE PAIRING???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***************

************************************************************************

another A/N:  the earlier chapters look shorter than they really are because the supposed new paragraphs were all scrunched up into just two paragraphs.

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot; I don't own the characters, most of the setting, characteristics of ppl, etc.

You may be wondering HOW it was far worse.  I don't blame you.  For starters, I thought that Father Dom. would still be at my side to help me fight Michael.  And secondly, I thought that I would still have a school…..

Yup, that's right, my school got destroyed by Michael overnight, don't ask me how, but this made Heather's cutting off the head of the school founder's statue and the other things she did to the school look like nothing.  

 The school lay in ruins and I could still see a thin trickle of smoke rising into the beautiful sky, a painful contrast to the wonderful view and the untouched look of the buildings next door.  I walked closer until I heard a voice talking to someone who I just couldn't see behind a large van.  

"-impossible for this school to be in such ruins while the buildings nearby are intact without help from the firemen, but they say that they didn't come anywhere near this place so either it was a very well done sabotage to the school, or there is a god after all," proclaimed a harsh sounding voice.

I snorted to myself, or maybe Michael was here…..I realized that I needed to find and talk to Father Dom., and soon, who knows what else Michael would do, he might even…..

Wait, was that his voice I heard, then why is it so pain filled…..

"well, I don't think it matters all that much, it is lucky that Susann-I mean no one was there while it happened, now, would you please help me find that young girl I was talking about?"  It was Father Dom, and he sounded a tad sheepish, I don't blame him, after all, he had nearly told that person my name!  Think about what would have happened then!  

I rushed over to the other side of the van just to notice that he wasn't there, that was when I realized that this van was an ambulance…..

I rushed in shouting, "Father Dom!  Are you okay?"

I heard him chuckle and saw him smile wryly as I threw open the doors, finding out just how un-okay he was…..

(A/N:  this would make a very very nice cliffie, but I am not THAT evil….. I have a duty to my reviewers, thanx everyone who reviewed, but I can't thank you one by one like I would like to cuz I am on the wrong computer, no internet access, can't check on who reviewed)

He was lying on a stretcher one arm and leg obviously broken, no doubt broken ribs, a deep gash on the side of his head, and a heavy bandage on the unbroken arm that was starting to leak blood.  I was speechless in shock, I couldn't believe what had happened to him, I had a hunch who did this though, and got ready to kill Michael.  I shouted at him and the policeman right next to him, "W-w-why isn't he at the hospital right now??!!  Can't you see he really need medical care????!!!!!!"

Father Dom soothingly cut short my tirade, speaking in little more than a whisper, "Susannah, you must leave NOW, don't go to the school alone, it is too dangerous, stay away from anywhere that HE, you know who HE is, I just don't want our charming policeman friend to know what I am talking about-" (the policeman gave us an odd look, like it was all OUR fault that the school was in ruins and Father D. nearly dead and moved to interrupt Father D. so I raised a hand to cut him off) "-will know to find you.  Seek help, Susannah, this is a battle you cannot fight alone."  With that his eyes closed, and he went unconscious.   I was pushed out of the ambulance as it rushed to the hospital, and for a moment stood in a daze.  Then I turned around to go home for my ghost busting kit.

Then, after I turned around, I screamed.  It was him.

A/N:  evil cliffie!  Lol, I love doing that, REVIEW!!!!!  And tell me whether you want a s/p or a s/j fanfic, I can't update until ppl tell me that, the story is just meaningless!  Next chapter, if ppl review and tell me s/j or s/p, will be longer…..


	5. chapter 4

Disclaimer:  do I REALLY have to go through with this every single chapter?  At the loud yes the author groans and mutters something about death to whoever it was who invented disclaimers.  Okay, here it is, for those of you who do not know.  I do not own ANYTHING about this fanfic except the lot, and, maybe, the ideas that Meg/Jenny hasn't used, the rest (characters, setting, characteristics, etc.) belongs to Meg Cabot, aka Jenny Carroll.  Phew, done with that nuisance.  *sighs and mutters about wishing herself a mediator so she could kill the ghost of the person who created disclaimers*

A/N:  I know, I know, I know, I haven't updated for soo soooo long, *sighs* well….don't kill me, I have a REALLY good reason why, *racks her brain for an excuse,  coughs, and blushes* erm…well…you see…….gulps, k, well, the thing is, I have been really busy lately, yeah, that's right, busy *nods her head sagely* and people who are busy are unable to update, yup!  Now, why was I busy again?  Um…..oh yeah, I was busy reading fanfic…*ducks flying projectiles*…. AND *looks meaningfully at her attackers*, yup, there is an and, improving her second language in a language class.  Only, teachers here in China are kinda strict, so I had, I mean HAVE, a lotta lotta hwk.  I wasn't going to update for a long long time…except, I looked at the mediator sight and I realized how far down I am, and that I hadn't gotten any new reviews for a while, T__T, and that some reviews were rather touching, *sniffs*, wait, was that my other fanfic?  W/e, but the reviews were really nice and all so (hint hint ppl, REVIEW!!!  To make my writing worthwhile!) I decided to update.  I would like to thank Ella Lee for actually ANSWERING my question (do u want a s/ or s/j [suze/jesse or suze/paul] fanfic) and SoftballPrincess for MENTIONING it in her review.

Current score:

Jesse: 1

Paul: 0

Doesn't matter, just update:  1

Doesn't matter, just drop this fanfic: 0 (I am so glad that it s zero!  -_-||)

A/N continued:  geez, so few ppl care about this poll that I am tempted to throw it into the wind and do what I wanna do!  But I couldn't do that to the one person who actually cared….or could I?  Muwa hahahahaha Evil Laugh

K, so, ppl, review, and I promise that I will update sooner!

^*Then, after I turned around, I screamed.  It was him.*^

yes, him, no, not him is in Paul, or Jesse, or some other ghost that I might mistake for him, I mean HIM!  

Geez, that sounds like I am talking about the devil, *snort*, so no the devil.  

Okay, I guess that you want to know who HIM is…..well, isn't it rather OBVIOUS?  

Yup, a hundred points to you, good job at guessing it.  Just like you thought…..

Michael

Meducci

As in that guy that I incriminated, and, as a ghost, is still after my blood.

Paul is so dead.

At least, that was what I was thinking, I have never thought so fast in my life, I guess, which is probally why, before anyone would notice my cries for help, Michael told me to shut up.

Well, when a psycho killer tells you to shut up you shut up, at least, that's what I think any sane person would do…..oh, I am going off topic, to the point…..

"Shut up (a five lettered word that I, without killing off my morals, cannot type, but I am pretty sure that you know, a bit like witch, if you get my drift….)!" Snarled an irate Michael, "Someone might actually COME, what will you do THEN?  Huh?  Tell them that something that they can't see or touch is trying to kill you?  How would getting thrown in a loony bin with a straightjacket help you?  It will help me, for sure, but I highly doubt that it will do YOU a whit of good."

I gaped at him with an expression that closely resembled a fish straining to breathe in life giving oxygen in water, but only finding oxygen in deadly air, before stuttering, in the same squeaky voice that I use when Jesse is around, only, for a different reason, "wh-wha-what are y-y-you d-doing h-h-he-he-he-er-er-ere?"

He snorted at my expression, sneering, "looking for you, of course."

I glared at him, anger giving back my normal voice that fear had taken away from me, I smirked, before sniffing, "I am not as stupid as you are, nor am I insane (at that Michael clenched his fists and Suze smirked, having scored).  I know better than to try to kill someone who can summon ghosts at her whim (a lie, but does he have to know that?  Duh no, speaking of summoning ghosts…Jesse….nah, I can't Jesse was really chilly to me recently, he should apologize, I have no reason to go begging for his forgiveness).  I merely wanted to know why you are bothering me.  I forgot that you lacked the intellect to reply to such a uncomplicated question."

Michael turned red, but he obviously didn't know how to make things fly around or shake yet, and started swearing under his breath, an insane light sparkling in his eyes.  I looked at him with fear, starting to wonder if I pushed him to far and her was going to attack me….hey!  wait, why didn't he attack me….

Seething, Michael growled, "I'll tell you why I am here, Suze (making the word sound like something foul), and also why you aren't dead yet.  It is very simple.  And even you can comprehend what I am about to say.  All your hogwash about your being smarter than me doesn't annoy me (A/N:  gawd, what a terrible liar, he just went out and said that it annoyed him!). I-"

Bored at his stupid speech and about to burst into laugher, a very bad thing to do at the moment, at his inability to lie about his emotions, I interrupted calmly, "Medduci, get to the POINT here, I don't need to hear your insane ramblings about who knows what, GET TO THE BLOODY POINT!  I am not as idiotic as yourself, you don't need to spell things out to me.  If YOU need to tell yourself these things to keep your place than do it under your breath.  Get to the point, tell me why you are here and why you haven't attempted to kill me yet.  Get the word attempted?"

After I said that I was almost afraid that he was going to kill me.  He sure looked murderous, I thought that he had popped a vein, he was THAT angry.  His face was a blotchy purple red, his fingers looked like they would fly out of their circuits if he clenched his fists any harder.  His ears were almost pouring steam, in fact, I thought I say a wisp a steam fly out one ear.  I thought I saw powder trickle from his mouth, no doubt from his grinding his teeth to hard.  His nose was flaring, and if looks could kill, Father D. would have mediated me by now.  That's how angry he was.  

Then, by what seemed to be an effort of will, he clamed down enough to pull his jaws apart, and scream, sounding very much like Spike when I stepped on his tail, "You (k, not going to repeat what he said, thank you very much, about a sentence of vulgarities), I came here to talk to you (he ignored my skeptical snort), and I wont hurt you (at that I let out a full belly of laughter and he frowned).  Suze, calm down, I can't."

I must have looked rather disbelieving because he unclenched his fists and he frame no longer shook with suppressed fury. He shrugged sadly, before muttering, "I'm serious Suze, come on, don't you believe me?"

My look said no in more obvious words than I could ever say because he sighed and looked away.  I decided to reply, "Michael, Michael, Michael, I am not you.  Aka I am not an idiot.  I know better than to trust someone who has tried to kill me before.  Give me one good reason to believe you."

Michael looked rather startled at that.  "well,"  he mused, "I think that I have a very good reason for you to believe me."

I raised one eyebrow encouraging him to speak.  He drew in a deep breath.

"Paul won't let me."

I must have looked both skeptical and shocked, and my face was probally one big wave of confusion.  

"Explain."

"Alright.  Where do you want me to start?"

His voice was cold and sarcastic.  I looked at him like he was stupid, "with the part about Paul."

He looked at me like I was an idiot, and maybe I am.  

"duh, Suze, isn't it rather obvious?  I mean, how dense can you get?  I told Paul I wanted to talk to you.  I do, you know, but in reality I was planning on killing you, then talking to you.  But Paul was too smart for that, so he said, "alrighty, Mike, I'll let you talk to Susie, it may help her fight you if she knows what you want and what you are planning on doing with your ghost powers.  But, since talking doesn't require and physical contact, and since you obviously can just stop her from leaving be dematerializing in front of her if she doesn't want to talk to you, I ban you from touching her."  Then he said some spell or another that he read from some moldy old book.  Well, that of course destroyed that meaning of the chat.  But I then realized that I wanted to talk to you anyways, and that I might as well use the lapse in Paul's attention to talk to you.  Oh yeah, and Paul said that the keeping the spell activated was draining so I only have so long to talk to you so can we cut the c*** and get to the point?"

I was shocked.  I never knew Paul would do that for me.  Why would Paul do that for me….I suddenly found out that I had said that last sentence out loud when Michael replied to it, "because you asked him to help you with the 'Michael Problem' as he so charmingly puts it."

I was still very very very very confused, but I decided that I would think of it later, right now I needed to see about Father D.'s theory, "so you can't hurt me at all while Paul, is protecting me?  And how do I know that you are not lying?"

Michael sighed, "I can't lie, like I said, Paul won't let me do anything that will hurt you, lying included.  And as to the Paul protection you thing, yeah, until he stops whatever spell he has cast on you I won't be able to hurt you."

(A/N:  so how does he hurt Suze?  I have that thought out already, but I will decide later on in the story, thank you very much)

"okay….so what have you got to say to me?"  I asked, telling myself to breathe.  I needed to know this and I could always ask Paul if I wanted to know more at this spell….

Michael grinned, "just this, I will kill you because you killed me.  It is your fault I was sent to that heck hole (only he didn't say heck) and therefore your fault that that darned (you know what he really said) insane dude stabbed me.  Because of what you did to me I will kill you."

I opened my mouth to speak, to deny his accusation, but he held up a hand to still my flow of words, "I haven't got that time to argue with you, size, just listen, I haven't finished. But, despite what you have done to me, you are the first girl to ever return my emotions (A/N:  boy, does he ever need to find out the truth, return his emotions, ha!), and the first girl that I ever really loved.  I spent my entire time in the freaking (*sigh*, you know what he really said, need I say?) jailhouse thinking of you.  I swore that if I were ever to get out I would kill you, but I also swore that I would find you and make you love me.  I swore that I would have you whatever it took to get you.  Susannah, I love you, and when you are dead, and a ghost, I will have you."

Before I could respond, telling him what I thought of his statements, here he could put his love, and where he could go, he whispered, "time's up," and disappeared.  

I cried out with frustration, but if I knew what he was planning on doing I wouldn't have wasted my time sulking, brooding, and punching a tree. I would have tried to do something to stop him.  Instead, I spent the next week trying to get Jesse to apologize, worry about Father D., and sulk that I hadn't gotten to tell Michael off.  I should have listened to Father D. and I shouldn't have wasted my time.  I should have prepared for what was to happen next…..

If such a unpredictably deadly thing is possible to prepare for…..

(A/N:  muwahahahaha!!!!!!  I wasn't on planning on making a cliffie here, I was planning on reverting to the motto of my other fanfic, review and no cliffie…but….well, couldn't help it, genies9 ASKED for it, *smirks evilly*, THIS one is just for you, genies9, unlike the other one which was for reviews, oh, yeah, u r kinda right, I did do it to annoy ppl, just not you in particular.  *sniffles*, and don't swear!   Muwahahahaha!!!!!!!)

A/N:  okay, this chapter so didn't go the way I planned it.  It was supposed to be short, concise, and to the point.  Argh, Michael, go to hades and don't come back!!!!  Wait! I need him for my fic.  *snarls with anger*!

K, not making any sense, am I?  I am just annoyed that this chapter turned out wrong.  It was supposed to be shorter so I could work on my other fanfic and make that one long, *sigh*.  Neways, enjoy, I spent sooooo much effort on it.  Thanx ppl for reviewing, this chapter is dedicated to ppl who reviewed.  Now tell me if you want a paul or jesse fic and most of all REVIEW!!!!!!  All ideas are welcome, no flames please, I just spent two hours writing this!  About four and one half pages in one sitting, if you flame……DIE!!!!


	6. chapter 5

Michael is Back

A/N:  I know I know I know, I haven't updated in goddess knows how long of a time, *sigh*, forgive me…..anyways, *ducks flying objects*, I AM sorry that I didn't update and everything, but I can't help it, I know that about half a year has passed since my last update and you all want to kill me, but I figured that I might as well update since it is the Thanksgiving holiday and I do have a tiny bit of free time.  I was terrible busy the last bit of summer, I went on vacation, moved, and so many other things so I didn't have time once school started to update this fic, although I do admit that I DID update some of my other ones, *turns red*.  Anyways, why I didn't update even though it was this poor fic's turn to be updated…..it was the end of the semester *waves hands in the air*, so sue me, I was sooo busy.  I was up to 2 AM on school days and I hadn't any time to spare for the fan fic.  Then, just when everything was slowing down, along comes a cold.  I was trying to recover asap.  Then after that, well, I just needed to relax, I was so tired all the time….I needed the break, bad.  Unfortunately, that break was cut short by the STUPID TRIMESTER EXAMS!!!!   Omg, I HATE it!  But it's over, and I got such a bad grade, I KNEW I should have studied!  But I didn't, *pouts*, I was too busy reading Sufia's ICBW series….I almost ended up failing Chinese as it is.  After that I REALLY needed a break, but I didn't get one, or much of one, you see, I went into a j/k (tamora pierce stuff, you hafta read her books, she rocks) phase….then it was essay season….still is, as a matter of fact, but that's life.  So I am supposed to be editing my two essays that are due next class, one of which is eight pages long, double spaced, and not even, as of yet, finished, and I need to cut it down.  God, I have a LOT on my back.  Oh, and btw, all those things that I listed, well, they happed over the last two months…less.  Now, exams are coming up, I have a history test on Tuesday, a math test on Wednesday, one group essay, and I am partnered w/ a bunch of idiots, Monday, aka tomorrow, and another essay due on Tuesday.  Oh, and did I mention that exams are coning up?  And my sadistic PE teacher has a huge project due this Friday, and my idiotic band teacher is making us play for a concert, this Thursday, a piece that is five lines above high E.  I can't play it, no one else can play it, guess what she said…."I don't care if you can't play it, if you don't practice you'll never be able to play it, for all you know we are going to play it for the concert even if you can't play it."  Later on she confirms that we will play it regardless.  I told her I couldn't play it, I practice a LOT, and she says, "well maybe thirty minutes a day isn't enough, maybe you need to practice this piece one hour a day along with your other pieces."  Okay, that is so totally not fair!  I mean, that is about 1 hour 30 minutes a DAY!  That's, in a week, about twice as much as my teacher last year asked us to play in a whole MONTH!  This is not fair!  Okay, I feel better now, back to the story.  Omg, I wrote a whole page on this!  Lol, oops, I must be more stressed than I thought!  Oh well, sorry, I had a plan for this chapter but I kept on putting it off so I forgot what I was going to write for this chapter so it may be a little bit short and awkward!  Ideas are welcome.

Vote status as so far……

Suze/Jesse-10, wow, I never expected that

Suze/Paul-0…..people seem to hate him

Suze/Michael-1….sorry, I think that I would be killed if I did this

Remember people….you CAN vote more than once….I am limiting it to once a REVIEW though, *hint hint wink wink*, why not review twice one chapter?  Lol  *evil laugh*

Thank you everyone who voted, now, on with the story.

A/N:  no, I am not about to complain how life is so unfair anymore, I am just here to say, I FINALLY READ DARKEST HOUR AND HAUNTED!!!!!!!   Omg, they are so totally awesome, if you haven't read them yet then do so asap!  I finally know what paul is actually like, so I am going to change him, but since you would kill me if I had to change the earlier chapters I have decided to allow them to remain the same and just change from here on.  Only, after reading darkest hour and haunted I can't make Jesse evil either…..but w/e, I don't care, I finally go to read them….but I am changing things big time….

Omg, I forgot the disclaimer, I just realized when I went to my other fic to check something!  I am totally tired out, I need a break!  Me own plot, me no own suze, jesse, paul, the mediator series…hey, do you think cabot is going to change the name of the series since suze is now officially a shifter?

So ended the last chapter…. If such a unpredictably deadly thing is possible to prepare for…..

Oh how I wish I had listened to Father D when he told me to run away when I still had the chance….but I didn't, my chance to escape came and went.  

(A/N: sorry people, I don't think I am going to do anything meaningful this chapter….but…for the sake of my readers I am going to suffer…I hate this, and attempt some suze/Jesse fluff)

I trudged home, brad and david had left the moment they heard school was canceled and Adam had an appointment at the dentist so I couldn't obtain a ride from him, pondering my dilemma, and wondering how I was going to get myself out of it.  I thought about just exorcizing him, but then remembered how dangerous it could be….

Paul hadn't, in our shifter lessons, taught me how to exorcize a ghost without using chicken blood or going to the shadow land so I could scratch that out of my list.  There was no way that I would be able to Mikey to stand still long enough for me to exorcize him.

I sighed irritably before remembering a hot 150 year old ghost that happened to live in my room….before realizing that he no longer lived there and feeling more depressed then ever.  

It was a long road, and, although it wasn't as if I was wearing Jimmy Choos, it also wasn't as if Nike was gracing me with its presence.  I was wearing sandals and they were chafing my feet!

By the time I finally made it back I was cursing the day I thought that new shoes looked nice.  It wasn't as if I had mushroom feet, I didn't, it's just that my feet hurt really badly.

I was using some pretty bad language by the time that I had entered my room, but when I didn't hear Jesse tell me off I assumed that he wasn't there.  

That is, until I bumped into him.

That's right, he didn't tell me that ladies don't swear or some other corny motto of the 1850's, instead, he just mumbled a greeting.

Right away I knew that something was wrong.  

Instantly my eyes narrowed.  "Okay De Silvia, out with it, what is eating you?"

Jesse looked puzzled….and did I say that he is hot puzzled?  "eating me?"

I forced myself to roll my eyes and stop staring at him, but I didn't do a good job.  At not staring at him, I mean, "eating you, bugging you"  I opened my mouth to add on to that list of synonyms, but I just couldn't, who knew what was going to happen, last time he had been so awkward he….oh no, he…not again!  "what's the matter?"

Jesse flushed slightly, "it's about the kiss."  Turning deeper red when he said the word kiss.

I paled a great deal when he said this.  "wha-wha-wht do you me-mean?"  my voice turned squeaky and annoying again.

Jesse sighed, "we-e-ll….." drawing out that word longer than I though possible, and, if possible, turning redder than before…..

I felt like my world was dropping away around me and wanted nothing more than for my mom, or even my brothers to come rushing into the room calling me down for lunch.  I gasped out, almost hysterical, hyperventilating, "g-g-g-g-od j-je-jes-jesse, y-you ar-ren't br-reaking u-up with m-me, are you?"

Jesse looked shocked at the very thought of that, "never!  Querida, how could you THINK such a thing?!"  he folded his arms around me and drew me close to him, laying his head on top of mine.  And a sad sounding voice and a defeated slump of his shoulders he asked, hopelessly, "do YOU want us to…as you would say, stop being a thing?  Is that it?  Do you not want to date a ghost?"

Shocked, I almost broke out of Jesse's hold….note the word almost, his warmth and the sense of security and belonging emanating from him was too much for me, even in my state of shock, to willingly be parted from.  "are you insane!  I have been in love with you….well, for a long time!  I couldn't care less if you were a ghost or alive, what is the difference?  I mean, you can't take me to the mall, but so what, I mean, if you were alive could you help me with my ghost problems?  Could you walk through walls to save me?  I like you just fine the way you are."  

Okay, a small white lie, so sue me, it was totally worth it.  Jesse smiled and turned my head to look at him, "truly querida?" he queried, in a soft husky tone, his deep voice vibrating in his chest causing my to vibrate as well, as he lowered his head towards mine….

"truly."  Was all I had time to reply before his head lowered to cover mine.  

A/N:  I am so totally sorry my dear reviewers, but this whole entire time I was going ew ew ew ew ew in my head, squirming in my seat, and forcing myself to type.  My fingers were twitching and trying to pry themselves away from the keyboard, it was terrible, now they terribly ich.  I am sorry, but it was only with a great effort of will that I was able to write this.  I am going to have an even harder time getting myself to publish this.  There is NO way that I was going to go any farther, as it is I am going to be using a LOT of soap tonight!  Ugh, uck, sick gross.  I don't know how people can do this!

I had to take a long break before I could calm down enough from this terrible ordeal to type again, but here I am!  

And so passed the week.  

School was canceled due the it's being burnt and smashed.  They were going to re-build it, although it wouldn't be the same again, no longer adobe….well, they were going to keep it adobe, but no longer the original adobe.  

Father D was unconscious in the hospital and I had as of yet not gotten hold of him, and the only thing that I was sure of was that he was not dead.  They had found internal bleeding and wounds to his spine and skull.  They had operated on him but they were not sure if he was going to be alright, and he had not awaken since the injury was made.  

Paul, I had not had word from him for a long time….and I was worried, but not enough for me to leave the side of my ghostly boyfriend, and I didn't care enough about Michael to ask paul about it.  That was of course a big mistake, then again, so was ignoring the good father's warning.  If only I had had more foresight.

But that was what cause the whole mess, no foresight.

I was blind, love does that to you sometimes.  I was more interested in Jesse than I was of my life, but who could have blamed me?  

I had no homework so we spent all day cuddling on the window seat, and sometimes more than cuddling, if you get my drift….

I was happy and nothing could break my bubble.  Not even getting scratched my spike, Father D's injuries, nothing.  They say that love can protect you from the harshest truths of reality….maybe it isn't such a good thing.  

But still, even now I wonder if those moment with jesse, those happy golden moments, is worth the events that happened when I refused to head Father D's warnings.  

I wonder if those days of being with Jesse is worth the full force of Micheal's wrath without the help or protection of any of my friends.  Had I run he might not have had the time or the resources to do that to jesse….

Ha ha, cliffie, but not a major one, more of foreshadow…..but w/e, I am not going to dedicate this to anyone so too bad, lol.  Um, this is terrible, I know it.  It is to short, it sucks, etc, I am so totally sorry, it's just that I can't get anything good to come out.  I don't deserve all your wonderful reviews, and I did get wonderful reviews, that's the only reason that I ended up updating for in the end, and I don't deserve them.  Thatnks everyone who reviewed, sorry if I skip over you, but I just want you people to know that it was these reviews that kicked my off my hooha and got me to update, so thanks once again to my dear reviewers.   

TigerKitty-don't feel sorry for mikey, he doesn't deserve it, at least, not in this fic, you see, I made him rather insane…..thanks for the review!  You are my first reviewer!  Smiles broadly, thanks!  Please do review again!  I HATE it when people only review once, don't you?  Oh, and I agree, Amelia Atwater-Rhodes rules!  (I read your profile)

genies9-well, I'm not positive or anything, I mean, it IS so darn fun to annoy you with cliffies….lol…nope, I think that annoying you is 50% of the fun, lol!  Thanks for reviewing so much; I just don't feel like I deserve the attention, I don't think that my fic is good enough to warrant such attention!

Susana-well, thanks for the review, it's nice to know that people care about my fic, you're the third person to review, I feel so loved!

Em-thanks, but hey….suze and paul isn't that bad, I mean, if suze wasn't destined for jesse and all they would make a fine couple….*ducks kitchen knives aiming for her head*  keep on reviewing!

Ever-um, I suppose not, but hey, after you go to prison and live there until you are murdered….I think that may change your personality a bit.  Well, I don't particularly wish to be killed….and I don't think that people would take highly to that idea, however, feel free to do so yourself.  Michael is still, in a twisted way, in love with suze, but suze doesn't feel the same way, sorry Michael!  but please do still review, I love the input, and if you vote mikey enough…..well, remember the poll!

Bookgirl-okay, if you want me too, lol, as long as s/j wins the polls I will, keep on reviewing.  

Ezrajade-yeah, me neither, and that thing about Michael, I suppose  that I made him a little mean, I noticed it when I was writing, but like I said, my characters make me do that, it's not me, honestly *hides*.  Please do keep on reviewing, you gave me an excuse about why mikey is so nasty to everyone

Sitting dragon- you LIKE this fic?  What are you on?  J/k, but I hope that you still like this fic after the long wait and are going to review to this chapter too, I hate it when people only review once….  And cliffies aren't that bad….when I am the one who makes them, and gets reviews off them

Moonwitch1-hmm…I never cared who suze was paired with, but I suppose I can see why jesse is so great….keep those reviews coming!

Musicgirl141-thanks for the review, true, a short one, but a review none the less that is not a flame and that says that you like my fic, thanks for taking the time to review, and please continue to review, ^^

Fuyu kaisou- thanks for reviewing, I love them!  And I am glad to know that you love them too…although saying that you loved my story would also be nice…cough cough, although I suppose after THIS chapter NO ONE is going to even remotely LIKE my story anymore….please DO take the time to review!

DOJ-LAUREN!!!!! What are you doing here!  You like the mediator series too?  Wow, you could have knocked me over w/ a feather, *cough cough*, and what did I say about calling me amz?  Hm?  Was it something like I would decapitate you if you did so?  I would say that I am awaiting your reply, only, I dread that thought of your reading this…and if you must know, no, this was not easy or fun for me, like I said earlier, this chapter, which I ended up blotching, was purely for the readers, and very little of it…..oh shut up and stop smirking!  *throws something floor*  I do not think like that thank you very much!  I mean, w/e, if you say a word about this I am going to tear you into little pieces and….and…feed you to my brother's dead p-et cricket……although how that would hurt….a DEAD cricket….is beyond me….oh, and btw, the reason I was so shocked that you were here was, no offense or anything, *cough cough*, I thought that I was safe here!

monkeys-r-us- thanks, but flattery doesn't make me update faster, I know how terrible my fic is, no need to try to make me feel better, *sniff sniff*.  You know, it's not fair for some people, you reviewed 9days ago, some people reviewed 5 MONTHS ago, and you got the update the same day as they did, lol, poor them.  And thanks, glad to know that Michael, albeit an ooc one, is well portrayed.  Thanks for the review and please try to review my next chapter too…and sooner….and, did you ever review me before?  Your name is familiar…oh well…maybe I just read it when I was, out of boredum, reading someone else's wonderful reviews…..

I am completely sorry everyone for taking thirty days less than half a year (5 months and one day) to update this not so wonderful fic, and hope that my reviewers will not forsake me whilst new reviewer review me.  I was astounded by how many people reviewed to this fic, and I would like, for my next chapter, some ideas.  You see, I developed writers block for this story, not a major one, but bad enough that I forgot how I was going to do something…..

THRITEEN REVIEWS TO ONE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!  I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!!  MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE REVIEWS PLEASE GOOD READERS!!!!!!!1  or else I may wait even LONGER so that I might have enough reviews….

***************************************************************************************

could someone PLEASE give me an idea of how suze could be kidnapped by Michael?  there, I told you what was going to happen, be happy….ideas anyone?  Besides, that doesn't give away much, there is so much more to this story than that!

***************************************************************************************


End file.
